Miservilley Tv present: Parental Control
by goingunder9
Summary: Peep Heloise is dating, but her aunt and cousin did not agree so take control, who shall choose?, for all they have seen on mtv parental control.


Miservilley TV= Mtv

Parental Control

Hello my name is Pomegranate, and I'm Herman, Pomegranate, my niece, Herman: my cousin, Pomegranate: she is beautiful, smart, beautiful and has a great job in Misery inc. Herman: But there is one thing that is not perfect ..., Pomegranate and Herman: her boyfriend. Peep: hello!, Pomegranate: Peep is so annoying, even when nobody is calling. * Flash *- family dinner, Peep: hello, "I'm late? -* Flash back *, Herman, dresses like a bagabundo and no hygiene. * Flash * Peep: sorry, you blow your nose are garment-* flash back *, Pomegranate, says he is a salesman and has "everything" you want, and when it is not, Heloise takes things without asking. * *- flash Heloise: hey, those are not my books? Peep: just keep walking. Pomegranate: that was the straw that broke the camel, Peep sorry, but you leave this house. Herman: And do not ever return.

So his aunt and cousin will choose two different dates each, and if they think this will be annoying to Peep, it will be more that will have to sit with her aunt and cousin seeing it go out with different dates, the final will have to Heloise decide who will stay, how her boyfriend the seller, or one of the quotes chosen?, Heloise is about to submit to parental control.

* Opening of parental control *

Herman Pomegranate scene and interviewing the boys.

Pomegranate: hi

Herman: Hello

boys: hello, hello, hello, hello

Pomegranate: tell us, what do you do?

chico1: I'm an architect

chico2: I am a rockstar jajaj

chico3: not yet decided, but I will.

chico4: I'm an inventor

Herman: say, if my cousin was in trouble or being harassed by some guy, how would protect her?

chico1: I'll divide saccharin

chico2: the power of rock and heavy meta!-Rocking

chico3: I do not ever turn away from her, protect her from anything no matter what.

chico4: I could make a lazer beam or a destroyer and destroy them

Pomegranate: where you take along a niece to an appointment or they would do in your appointment?

chico1: I take her to build houses for charity

chico2: I take her to a rock concert ... and maybe then to a dark alley.

Pomegranate: what the fuck would do in the alley, they're thinking?.

Herman: Do not do what you believe or do not kill you.

chico3: take her to the movies, hang fair or walk in the park, we could have a picnic, or do many fun things like jumping bon ji, even going wing beach adventures.

chico4: take her to the observatory to watch the stars and appoint one named to seeing her every night thinking about it.

Pomegrante and Herman: ok, thanks boys.

Choosing children:

Pomegranate: The future is seen to have and likes the same thing to her, this is mine

Herman: Well, he's funny and maybe we could leave all three, you will love it.

Heloise House:

Peep: This is so boring.

Pomegranate: do not upload their feet on the table!

Herman: Wait aunt, enjoy it while you can because you're leaving here today.

Heloise: Are you nervous?

Peep: no, he longed to see that idiots have chosen.

The doorbell rings.

Pomegranate: oh, and mine-it came to the door and opens it. Max appears

Pomegranate comment: I chose Max because it is scientific, like science and knows what she wants, I'm sure he'd like Heloise.

Pomegranate: Well, Max she is my beautiful niece, Heloise.

Heloise: hi

Pomegranate: Herman's my son and my niece's boyfriend Peep.

Peep: yes, hello

Peep impression: does dexter got out of the television or what, hey dee dee here's your brother!

Max: Let's go

Heloise: ok

Heloise while going to your appointment, stay with Pomegranate Peep and Herman seeing it from the sofa.

Herman: * turns on tv *

Max: So, do you love science?

Heloise: yes, I love making things.

Max: Well, let's invent our own robots.

entering a laboratory.

Max: Well, here there are many parts, tools and things, you can use anything to build your robot, whatever.

Heloise: okay.

Peep: Which do you want anything?, That sounds like sexual harassment

Pomegranate: Shut up and keep watching.

Max: okay, ready our robots.

Peep: the robot seems to Optimus Prime.

Herman:at least knows how to build, you could not build even a toaster.

Heloise: great, now what next?

Max: robots fight!

Heloise: great

fighting robots, Heloise wins.

Heloise: win!

Max: Congratulations

Heloise: who wins?

Max: a certificate of best Constructure of robots and a kiss.

Heloise: okay.

Peep: a kiss, would not have been better bass kick?

Pomegrante: at least gives him and does not take away.

Peep: I'll shave off his mustache.

Herman: Hey, Do not talk or I'll break your mouth!

Peep: no, I think if you should leave your mustache.

Herman: sh # t

Heloise and Max walk back home.

Max: And your boyfriend also takes you to walk?

Heloise:more or less, the last time I get to the park.

Max: a walk or something?

Heloise: no, do sell my stuff and some old scam.

Max: Oh, how romantic

Heloise: If I had better.

Herman: jajjaa, you are lost

Heloise homecoming.

comment by Heloise: I just got back from my appointment with Max, is a scientist, I like science and very handsome.

Heloise: hi

Pomegranate: how was your date?

Heloise: great, is fun

Peep: yeah right.

Heloise: do not be jealous?

Peep: Of course not.

ringing.

Herman: here is the Mio-engineered the door and opens it. is Jimmy.

Jimmy: hello

Comment:Jimmy chose that is high is fun and that is very committed to caring for raw acquaintances who happened, so Peep, pack up your things that you leave here today.

Herman: she is my cousin Heloise

Heloise: hi

Herman: he is her boyfriend bago.

Jimmy: Hi, a pleasure.

Peep impression: does brad pitt have a lost brother or attempted to clone or did this?

Jimmy: Okay, let's Heloise.

Heloise: ok

Heloise Comment: wow, Jimmy is so cute, tall, nice and polite.

Start the appointment.

Jimmy: Heloise then, do you like adventure?.

Heloise: Well, usually I spend inventing and building but I love the excitement.

Jimmy: So you like this:

appears fair.

Heloise: fair

Pomegranate: it is so romantic

Herman:begins to pray.

Peep: both are ugly.

Pomegranate, but disrespectful.

Jimmy: okay, where are you want to upload?

Heloise: a roller coaster.

Jimmy and Heloise get up on the roller coaster.

Jimmy: that high.

Heloise: looks around the park from here.

Jimmy: Here comes the descent, hold on, you can hold you from me.

Heloise: ok

Peep: Did you hear that?

Pomegranate: yes, very gentlemanly.

Peep: a pervert

Herman: Well you would not say that and she would fly.

Peep: this drug.

Jimmy and Heloise: WUAAA!

Pomegranate: Look, you are having fun.

Peep: will leave you dizzy and vomited all over, ajjajja.

Pomegranate: that disgusting.

get off the roller coaster.

Jimmy: incredible

Heloise: amazing

Jimmy: You want cotton?

Heloise: clear.

Pomegranate: besides, he buys cotton with their money

Peep: I also I have money.

Herman: insurance.

Jimmy: here is yours.

Heloise: thanks haha

Jimmy: I have another surprise.

Heloise: seriously?

Jimmy takes the park

Jimmy: okay, now you can open them.

Heloise: wow, it's a picnic!

Pomegranate: it also prepares a picnic, that's very romantic

Peep: it is just not going to die like Snow White the apple.

Jimmy: so does your boyfriend also details so you?

Heloise: no, but if you've done other wonderful things.

Jimmy: Like what?

Heloise: Well, there was a time when ...

Herman: Ajja, can not name a single occasion.

Peep: Shut hogan

Jimmy: I can not lay on your lap?

Heloise: insurance jajja

Jimmy: you're too soft, and from here you look so pretty, you pass me some grapes?

Heloise: insurance

Peep: see, treats her like a slave!

Pomegranate: of course not, you do.

Jimmy: delicious, I felt like something sweet.

Heloise: how about this?-you kiss.

Pomegranate: awww, how nice!

Herman: That's it, you're toast!

Jimmy: Wow, how sweet!

Heloise: nothing.

*back home from Heloise*

Comment: just got back from my appointment with Jimmy, he is everything you expect in a guy and more, I spend too amazing, but I have to make up my mind.

Heloise while talking to his aunt and his cousin, the boys expect down your final desicion.

Heloise: hey guys, before making my decision, I say that I spend amazing with all that already chose Max, is smart, likes science and we have much in common. Herman surprised me your choice, Jimmy is cute, funny and has a great personality. Peep, you always think about me, you are very dedicated to your work and always strive to get what you want. des fortunately I remove someone.

suspension ...

Heloise: Max, you are very clever and creative, but I fear that love science but the science than me.

Max: ok, any way that there are many stars in the sky.-going

Max's comment: maybe you won this assault, but you missed it.

Heloise: Now ... the hard part, Jimmy you're a wonderful guy, funny, enthusiastic, really enjoyed our date, but feel that you spend a lot in the , you know I love you, and though my aunt and my cousin does not love you, I think you're a good boyfriend, but I do not like you sell my stuff without asking and sometimes do not have money. and boy do I choose is ...

suspense ...

Heloise: Heloise ... Jimmy.-hug and kiss Jimmy.

Pomegranate: Oh Yeah!

Peep: What the#%&, over me!

Herman: bye bye looser, the door is by has!

Peep: f#€!

Peep comment: so you know, also sold your underwear!

Pomegranate: Get out you idiot!

Peep out of the house, angry pulling the trash.

Pomegranate: Peep sorry, you're out!

Heloise: I sell my stuff seriously?, Oh my god, sorry

Jimmy: don't worry, he no longer bothers you most.

Heloise: aww, you're so cute I'm glad I chose.

Jimmy and Heloise kiss.

End


End file.
